Alone Time
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: What might happen if a certain someone found some of his fandoms more, Colorful fanfictions.


"So Tom, do you ever look yourself up online?"

"You mean do i Google myself?"

"Yea," the interviewer smiled " or do you like, go on Tumblr ever and just search yourself?"

Laughing Tom replies "Oh dear God no." Still chuckling he continues on. "I did once, about a year ago."

The interviewer genuinely interested asks "What did you find? Or what did you learn about your fans?"

"Well I definitely learned not to ever search myself again." He throws a disarming smile towards the woman. "  
Also i learned how incredibly creative my fans are."

"How do you mean?" The woman's practically on the edge of her seat. Nearly drooling over tom in his pressed black trousers and purple button down.

Leaning forward, he tells her " They write these stories using pre-made characters, and i suppose they sometimes create their own." He shifts in his seat slightly. The more he explains the more he gesticulates. One hand coming up to rest against his chest at the base of his throat . "They have this thing called ships," Here the interviewer interrupts him.

"Ships? Whats that?"

Tom again smiled and laughed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Noticing that her eyes very obviously followed the action, smirking slightly he explained "Ships, as in relationships." The interviewer flushed, a bit embarrassed she hadn't put it together herself.

"Right."

"Well the fans will write these stories were they write their 'muse' into complicated situations. Its wonderfully creative and quite a few of them are incredibly talented. Quite a few get a bit racy"

"The amount of love you have for your fans, its incredible."

"They definitely earn it. I am lucky to have them" Tom replied a bit distractedly. He had not been 100% honest with her, Tom had a secret kink. He loved to read about what his fans wanted to do to him or him as Loki. He especially loved the well written fanfictions, the ones with extreme detail. Nothing got him more aroused than reading what a fan wanted him to do to them.

"Well that is all the time we have, Thank you so much for coming in Tom." She reached forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you for having me!" he replied clasping her small hand in his rather large one, the whole time thinking of what awaited him at home.

When Tom finally got home he popped his shoes off and went straight for has laptop. Having no where to be and no one to see the rest of the day he decided on a little me time. Popping it open he clicked open a browser and went to his preferred site. Pulling up one he saved from earlier he settled back to read.

1 Hour and 3 stories later he was rock hard, as he started the 4th story he began to rub himself over his trousers. the fabric becoming tighter around his hips as he strained against it.

_'She undid his trousers and reached her hand in to feel his length.'_

Tom undid his trousers and shoved down his briefs, he kicked the confining fabric from his legs as he wrapped his hand around himself lightly.

_'The girl stroked her hand up his shaft tightening her grip as she went.'_

Tom mimicked the action on himself. "oh, god." he moaned softly as he repeated it a few times before continuing his reading.

_'Dropping to her knees she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. The heat of her mouth, wet and open to him made him groan loudly as he came to rest. He felt the muscles of her throat flex and pulse around him as they accommodated his size'_

Picturing the sensation Tom quickened his pace slightly, grinding into his own fist. His fist wrapped firmly around himself didn't compare to the sensations described. Slowing his pace again he read on, panting slightly.

_'Pulling her up from her knees by her hair, he pulled her towards him. Kissing her lips harshly before releasing her and telling her to strip. His eyes roved over her slowly exposed form, causing her to shiver in anticipation.'_

Getting a bit hot Tom unbuttons his shirt, returning his hand to himself he begins stroking himself again. Up and down, a little twist of his had at the head causes him to bite his lip and moan loudly. Fic forgotten Tom repeats the action bucking into his own fist. His other hand comes up to pinch and twist one of his nipples.

Biting down hard on his lip, in a challenge to himself to stay quiet he continues his rhythm. He begins to pump his fist faster, the hand on his chest coming behind him to grip the pillow his head was resting against. Digging his fingers into it he squeezed himself harder and to focus on the head. Rubbing his open palm across the tip a few times before returning to stroking his shaft.

Panting a bit Tom stroked up before squeezing the head tightly and running his large thumb over the slit. Bucking his hips he moaned loudly as he came onto his hand and chest. He continued stroking himself slowly as he rode out his orgasm, grateful in the back of his mind that he unbuttoned his shirt. He lay there relaxing still panting slightly, he thought to himself how lucky he was to have fans like these.


End file.
